Pierceid
Pierceid has emerged from the darkest corner of Purgatory to support The Inheritor on his claim to the throne of hell. What people seem to be forgetting is that, why would such a powerful and feared creature stand behind someone weaker? Is she planning to wreak havoc from behind the Throne? Role: Denier Overview Pierceid is an amazing Denier: she has great stats, two of the best AoE control moves (Possession and CDA), as well as other annoying status effects such as Reverse Healing and Curse; she has a great self support move too, not to mention the 3-turn Death Countdown! However, her skills lack viability in the current meta (Megataunt and Area Dodge), but despite this, she is still one of the best F2P monsters you can pick. Pros: *Great trait, including True Vision at the start of the battle *Great Speed *Excellent skills *AoE CDA + 3-turn Death Countdown *AoE Curse *Can reapply True Vision to herself *True Vision allows for her 50% CDA to never miss Cons: *Can't self NER, making her very vulnerable to Torture Effects *Only 1 PER skill and it's single target *Nearly all moves are AoE, making her pretty much useless against monsters with Area Dodge *High cooldowns * Recommended Moveset *Possess You With One Go (AoE 35 Dark dmg + Possession + Nightmares, 35s, 3 CD) *Sit And Lose (AoE CDA + 3-turn Death Countdown, 35s, 3 CD) *Corruption In Disguise (AoE 30 Dark dmg + Curse, 25s, 2 CD) *That's The Inner Beast (Self True Vision + Single PER + Curse + Block Positive Effects, 20s, 3 CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Speed Corruption In Disguise is if you want Pierceid to spread another DoT to help take down the enemies quicker. Out of My Cage is the skill you can choose if you want Pierceid to have a way of dealing with Area Dodge monsters. Pick and Choose works as a second way to CDA activate the enemies. If you choose this skill, make sure to use it when Pierceid has True Vision because the 50% CDA turns into 100% CDA since she has True Vision. Recommended Relics: Jasastur's Mask; Alces' Amulet or Sherezar's Amulet Recommended Allies *Neobuki is a great teammate for Pierceid. She is a good ally because she can apply 2 amazing immunities to her allies: Torture Immunity and Control Immunity. This is good because Pierceid is Immune to only one form of control (Possession), but Neobuki’s Control Immunity can make Pierceid immune to 4 more forms of control too. Torture Immunity is also great because it will block Torture Effects that would otherwise chip away at Pierceid's Life, as she does not have a NER skill. *Other than Neobuki, other Monsters that apply Torture Immunity, Control Immunity and/or NER are great allies for Pierceid. Mega Taunt Monsters such as Dunn Ra and Mephisto also work fantastically. Counters Pierceid has a combination of AoE Possession and AoE CDA, making it extremely difficult to counter her. It is still possible though. *Due to most of her skills being AoE skills, Pierceid gets countered by Mega Taunt Monsters such as Eisul, Dunn Ra, and Mephisto, as well as Monsters with Dodge Area, such as O'Reilly and Helgudin. Wyrmlad is Pierceid's best counter, due to having Dodge Area and being a Light Attacker. *NER monsters like Gakora, Yamada, and Mirak can remove status effects Pierceid inflicts such as DC, Nightmares, and Curse, however, they have to be careful about CDA if they don't have a 0 CD NER skill. *Cooldowns Protection monsters like Qinling, The Baroness, Positron, or Warmaster Sherezar can block Pierceid from using the despicable Sit and Lose. *Any denier that uses deny tactics besides Possession such as Warmaster Thalassa, Zimnyaya, and Wangzhou. Though Wangzhou has to be wary of Pierceid holding Stamina recovering Relics. *Besides Wyrmlad, Light monsters such as Warmaster Elvira (who has Evasion) and Saika (who is Immune to Possession and can give her Team Control Immunity) can work very well. *Also, even though he doesn't deal much damage, Bo Tai is a very good counter for Pierceid. He has a 0 CD CDDA and a 0 CD AoE NER, which takes care of the infamous Sit and Lose. Her other deny skill is an AoE possession and nightmares. He has Possession Immunity and an AoE control immunity for 3 turns. He can also give Nightmare and Bleed immunity to all allies (and deal a good amount of damage with that skill as well). Her reverse healing may be a pain because he has an ally 30% heal and regen but this skill has NER and he has his 0 CD one too. The only potential issue is Stamina as his CDDA skill is 60 stamina which is nearly half of his total Stamina, but he does have an ally 30% Stamina and Stamina regen. You can take this instead of his healing skill because he has 2 essence relics or instead of his AoE Nightmare + Bleed immunity if you're not too worried about Nightmares. Fun Facts Pierceid's moves are lyrics from the Gorillaz song "Clint Eastwood"Category:Dark Monsters Category:Abomination Category:Status Caster Category:Dragon book Category:Underworld book Category:Weodmonath book Category:Winged book Category:Cause Possession Category:Cooldowns Activated Category:Cause Nightmares Category:Causes Curse Category:Causes Bleed Category:Denier Category:Curser Category:Causes Death Countdown Category:Quest monsters Category:Causes True Vision